Peacock
by capsiclerogers
Summary: Song-fic based off of Katy Perry's "Peacock." One-shot. Logan seduces James. SLASH. JAGAN. Don't like, don't read! My very first one-shot!


**My very first one-shot! It's a song-fic, based off of _Peacock_ by Katy Perry.  
>It's a catchy song. :3<br>Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Logan? Looooogan!"<p>

James gently shut the door to apartment 2J and stopped in front of the dining table. _Where the hell is Logan?_ he thought. He checked his phone to see if Logan had sent him another text on his way up, but there were none.

"Logan!" he tried again. "You told me to meet you here? Hello? Is _anyone_ even home?"

"James, I've been waiting for you."

James whipped his head side to side, darting his eyes back and forth to find the source of the voice. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see anyone.

"Uh, Logan?"

From behind a wall, Logan walked out, smirking as he stopped right in front of James. Only it wasn't the usual sweater vest and colored pencil protector-wearing nerd. Oh no, he was clad in tight black skinny jeans and rather form-fitting green shirt. Up until now, James had never checked out his best friend. He tried to stop his eyes from staring at Logan's developed biceps and his tight round ass, but couldn't muster the strength to. He gulped as sweat trickled down his face. Everyone knew James was bisexual. It all started when he realized it wouldn't be fair if he was only available to one gender. Everyone needs a bit of James Diamond in their world. But he never felt anything for his best friend… until now.

"Hi James," Logan purred.

"L-Logan." James finally managed after clearing his throat multiple times.

Logan cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter, buddy?"

He extended a hand and placed it on the taller boy's shoulder, smiling when he heard a whimper escape James' lips.

"Why are you dressed like this?" James asked nervously.

"No reason. Why, Jamie? Do you… like it?"

James nodded. "I like… green."

Logan chuckled. "I know, James, I know. Well, I wanted to show you a _great_ song I've been learning. It's Katy Perry. Don't you love Katy Perry?"

James shrugged, still frozen. "S-sure."

Logan grinned. "Great."

He plugged his iPod into an iHome speaker and pressed play.

_I want to see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock._

James' eyes widened to an impossible size, every inch of him tensing up. _This cannot be happening…_ he groaned to himself. _This could not get any more awkward._ He was dead wrong. Logan started to sing along and inch closer.

"Word on the street, you got something show me, me. Magical, color, Mr. Mystery. I'm intrigued for a peak—" A wink. "—heard it's fascinating. Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath."

Logan pulled James in closer by his shirt, torsos touching and noses half an inch away, as he continued to sing along with the song.

"Words up the sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show. In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful. Be the judge and my _boys_ gonna take a vote. Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath.

"I want the jaw-dropping, eye-popping, head-turning, body-shocking. Oh ay oh, oh oh ay oh. I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing. Oh ay oh, oh oh ay oh," Logan sang, as he pulled James to the bright orange couch.

James' eyes widened and felt the front of his jeans getting tighter and tighter as the smart boy pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Logan…" James stuttered, but was silenced by Logan's finger.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken, boy, stop actin' like a beyotch. I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff. Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath."

James couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot. He grabbed Logan's face and crashed his lips to his. Logan stopped singing and reciprocated James' action, a simple kiss turning into something heated and passionate. Logan moaned into James' mouth and pulled his lips from the pretty boy's. James pouted, which made Logan giggle.

"Why'd you stop?"

Logan grinned proudly. "It worked."

James rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Now kiss me."

This time, it was Logan's turn to roll his eyes and closed the distance between their lips once again. James gasped when he felt Logan palm his growing erection.

His face was bright red and he looked at Logan, shocked. "Logan…"

"Hmm?" A sly grin was plastered on the shorter boy's face.

"Do you want to…?"

James bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed to finish the question.

"To take it to the bedroom?" Logan finished for him, laughing.

James nodded, face looking even more flustered than before if that was possible.

"Hell yes," Logan said, giggling and taking James' hand. He led him into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Logan and James were cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie on TNT. Except they weren't really paying attention to it. They were both lost in their own thoughts, about what happened thirty minutes ago. They had given their virginity to each other and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.<p>

"So, Logie, what happened?" James asked, running his fingers through Logan's hair.

Logan looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Did Katy Perry get to see that guy's, you know, peacock?"

Logan tried to hold back his laughter. James frowned and untangled his fingers from the nerd's hair.

"What!" he whined, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

"Don't be angry, baby. If you really want to know, I'll just sing it to you."

James raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Logan scrambled to his feet and pressed the play button on the speakers. Upbeat music drowned the television out and filled the empty apartment. He grabbed a water bottle and jumped on to the orange couch, holding the object as a microphone as he belted the lyrics out.

"Oh my God, no exaggeration. Boy, all this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear—" He used his index finger to 'wipe a tear.' "—I am so unprepared. You've got the finest architecture, end of the rainbow looking treasure. Such a sight to see and it's all for me!"

Logan jumped onto the ground and paused the song. Then he flashed a smile at his lover.

"Did that answer your question?"

James nodded and patted the empty spot next to him.

Logan took his seat on the couch again, grabbing a handful of popcorn. He was about to stuff the buttery deliciousness into his mouth, but paused when he saw the huge grin that was spread on James' face.

"Uh, James?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised and popping the popcorn in his mouth one piece at a time. "I never knew you were so happy that Katy got to see the man's peacock."

"Oh, was that the song? I thought you were describing _mine_." James winked at Logan.

Logan's cheeks flushed bright red at his comment and choked on a piece of kernel. James laughed at the small boy's reaction and patted him on the back.

"I'm kidding."

Logan flashed him a thumbs-up and chuckled weakly. "Y-yeah, I know."

"Or… maybe not."

Logan coughed again and reached for the water bottle, downing half of its content. James just smiled, wriggled his eyebrows at Logan, and turned his attention back to the movie. Logan sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned back into the couch. James put his arm around him, pulling Logan in closer. Logan smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over. _What an amazing day._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I can't write endings to save my life.<br>Anyway, hope you found it entertaining... :P  
>Whipped this up in like thirty minutes or so, so it might have some grammatical errors.<br>Review please! **


End file.
